Payback
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto has been teasing Artemis on a weekly basis. Playfully taking her hair ribbon and flirting with her to get a reaction, so the blonde Archer decides to pay him back.
1. Payback

Payback

0

Naruto x Artemis

0

Author's Note

0

Another story by yours truly. I think a pairing of Naruto and Artemis shall now be dubbed Acceptance shipping. If you don't know why then you're two slow. If someone can come up with a better name I i'll use that. Until then I'm using it.0

Story Start

0

Naruto roared with laughter, running and dodging every one of Artemi's strike as her hair ribbon was tightly gripped in his right hand. That mroning Artemis was training,doing a series of rather graceful dips and spins and flips with the ease of a gymnast. It made sense for the archer in the line of duty of being a vigilaint to be remarkably fit and agile; how else would she be able to dodge or keep up with criminals?

''Get back here!'' Artemis barked out, resisting the urge to smile (wasn't too hard considering he was annoying her) as Naruto merely laughed and kept flirting with her. It was different from Wally's flirtations,as he didn't flirt with every pretty face he saw. While Naruto seemed quite popular with his girls he never accepted their advances, he seemed more intent on focusing on her.

''You'll have to catch me.'' he said, as he did a series of back flips. Soon it devolved from Artemis trying to throttle Naruto and more of a dance where he was leading, setting the pace. Every once in a while he was twirl it around her as his face glided under and by her arms and legs. He would leap, grabbing her shoulders and flying over or she would sweep kick him off his feet to which he would quickly recover from. Sometime during this little dance Naruto had dropped the ribbon and Artemis seemed more intent on catching the blond. Eventually she tired out, his unnatural stamina having decided the winner long before this little dance began. Naruto scooped her up in his arms and began walking towards her room.

''Jerk...pervert...annoying.'' were part of a long stream of words of Artemis' ranting. She was sweaty, her hair disheveled and she couldn't help but feel embarassed. Never before had she ever been so self conscious about how she looked to a guy. This continued on, once a week he would stea her hair ribbon, returning it after the end of their session and he would carry her back to her room. So after some time she decided to finally do something a little different.

''Artemis? Hey, Art-chan where are you?'' Naruto asked as he wondered into the gym.

_''Over here Naruto...''_ a sensous voice said. Naruto looked up and there was Artemis, wearing a black mini skirt with orange stripes on the side and an orange tank top. Her normally pony tailed hair was flowing freely. She was posed against the wall, her breasts pushed forward slightly and her rear end sticking out. ''I was thinking we expand our energy doing something else today. Don't you think so, Na-ru-to.'' his name rolled off his tongue.

''I...aah.'' Naruto stammered, his face going read as Artemis moved from the wall and began walking with him with a very sexy sway in her hips. The seductive and sexy side of Artemis was not something he was prepared to deal with. He backed up into a wall as she pressed her body dangerously close.

''You know what I want?'' she asked as Naruto opened his mouth to say something and nothing came out. She reached out and grabbed his hands, putting it on her rather spacious and tight ass cheeks. ''Do you?'' Naruto couldn't help but groaned as his cock began to stir.

''I want...'' she moved her mouth up to his ears, breathign hotly. ''to say...'' her hands groped his chest as Naruto gasped and closed his eyes, letting his defenses down. ''Payback's a bitch.'' The next thing Naruto knew he was on his back. He looked up, dazed and confused as he looked up at a rather trimuph and smirking Artemis. ''Not what you expected huh _Na-ru-to_?'' she teased.

Naruto scowled for a moment before a grin formed on his face. ''Don't be too smug Artemis-chan as I have only one word for you. Payback.''

0

Chapter End

0

I'll try to get the Naruto x Zantanna and Naruto x Donna ones up later.


	2. Gym Encounter

Payback  
0  
Naruto x Artemis  
0  
Story Start  
0  
His body couldn't help but sweat as tingles went down his spine. Her voice, seductive, smooth like honey plagued his dreams. His breaths became labored and his temperature went up. ''_Naruto_...'' that voice was so sensous, something that was so unusual from what he knew. She was both beauty and brawn, with a bit of wit wrapped into one little package. His thoughts, his sinful thoughts were filled with a vision of a woman. Long, golden blond hair with wide hips, nice ass, and breasts that complemented her slender frame.

He jolted awake, his cerulean blond eyes darted around the room as it took him the better part of several minutes to calm his heart. He cursed the dark gray eye girl. This was the third time this week he dreamt about her. Why did she have to do that little performance in the gym? She was suppose to be aggressive and opinionated tomboy, someone that he simply enjoyed working with on the same team and a good friend. His body though thought otherwise and was betraying him.

He needed to burn off some of this excess energy. So throwing on new pair of boxer and shorts he went to the gym. To his surprise Artemis was there, wearing a violet crop top and black shorts that clung to her like a second skin. 'Stupid hormones,' Naruto thought with a furious blush. ''Its kind of late, why is she up?'' he wondered a loud, startling the blonde and as a result the sandbag that was sent moving in the other direction from one of her punches came swinging back and knocked Artemis back.

Naruto ran over to the blonde and helped her up. ''The hell Naruto?''

''Sorry,'' he remarked. ''I didn't mean to distract you.''

''Why are you up at this time of night?'' she asked, lightly panting from the work out. She was covered in a thin, gleaming layer of sweat and her breasts fell and rose inbetween breaths.

''I could ask the same of you.'' he countered.

Artemis sighed. "I couldn't sleep I was just, thinking.''

''About what?''

"Stuff." she cryptically answered. ''And don't think I'm not noticing you check me out pervert!'' she accused him, causing Naruto to flush.

''Y-Yeah right,'' he exclaimed, his voice going higher by an octave. ''You're way too much of a tomboy for my taste. I like older women, far more mature women. Women who are actually feminine.'' he replied quite haugtily causing the archer to growl.

''And what the hell is that suppose to mean?'' she challenged.

''You're more of a guy then a girl,'' he answered her. ''I bet you've never been on a date, let alone know how to kiss.'' he knew he was going overboard but he was trying to cover his own flustered state.

''Oh and you're one to talk!" she once again challenged his accusations. ''Mister I'm too chickcenshit to make the first move.''

''What! You take that back!'' he demanded with a threatening growl, but seeing as Artemis was just as stubborn she stood her ground.

''Prove me wrong!'' she replied with a triumph grin. And he did.

He pinned her to the ground and kissed her. For a moment Artemis was alarmed before she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and deepened the kiss. She could feel his tongue probe her lips, begging for entrance and she relented. His tongue rolling over hers. She moaned as she felt Naruto's package post against the crotch area of her shorts, growing larger as their bodies pressed against each other.

Naruto's lips trailed down to her neck, while one of his hands cupped her breast through the top, massaging and squeezing her breasts, her nipples growing hard under his touch."Ohh Naruto!" Artemis gasped and moaned as Naruto slipped the hand that was cupping her breast through the top under the material, brushing a finger against her nipple.

Being a girl of action Artemis wasn't contend with just laying there. Instead she snaked her hand into his boxer shorts, causing him to moan as softly massaged his shaft. They captured their lips against each other for another tender kiss before Artemis rolled them around so she was on top. In this new position she was able to free his member from his confine, her long, slender fingers trailing along the shaft. ''Any problems with this _tomboy_ taking charge?'' she asked and Naruto shook his head. He threw his head back and began moaning as she began jacking him off. His breathing becoming later Naruto moved up, giving her more access as his palm began rubbing against her crotch. Artemis was about to say something when Naruto used one hand to grasp the back of her head for a kiss while using the other to slip into her shorts.

He slid two fingers into her wettening snatch. He began fingering her, the fleshy walls began enclosing around his fingers as he continued to move around while using another finger to brush against her clit. The two continued to fondling each other into the better part of the morning until the gym smelled of sweat and sex. Wanting to avoid being walked in on by the others the two relocated to Naruto's room, laying in Naruto's bed as they cuddled together.

''Took you long enough. I was beginning to think I was being too subtle.'' Artemis remarked with a yawn as Naruto looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

''What are you talking about?''

''The fact that I've only cooked for you under the pretenses I wanted to try and learned to cook. The fact I chose Japanese as my language elective making you being the most convienent person to help me. The fact I wore an orange skirt for the Movie Night that only you and I showed up for.''

''Oh yeah,'' he thought about it for a moment. ''I thought you said you borrowed that skirt from Megan because all your clothes were dirty? And you never displayed an interest for dating before. How was I suppose to pick up on that?'' he asked as Artemis groaned and face palmed.

''You're so clueless, just because I don't act all love and romance happy like Megan doesn't mean I'm still not a teenager girl.'' she snuggled against his chest. ''Now be quiet, need my beauty sleep.'' she added with a yawn.

''You do realize I'm still going to get you back for that stunt the other day right?'' he asked with a smirk.

''Bring it, I'm ready any time and day.'' Artemis replied with a smirk of her own as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
